


“I’m in love with him?!?”

by Mixdemoncakes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinobot not dead, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beast Machines, Original Character - Freeform, human are on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixdemoncakes/pseuds/Mixdemoncakes
Summary: The maximal were on Earth, meeting up with a close human friend. On that trip, they meet a certain teenager. Two of the bots didn’t know that the human will change their life.





	1. The email/Trip to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Transformers: Beast Wars story. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Words  
> Cycle: 1 minutes   
> Servos: Hands

It was mid-day on Cybertron. In the main control room, was Optimus Primal and Rhinox. 

“What was the the thing you wanted to show me Rhinox” Optimus asked. 

“We have receive a email from Jackson”. Rhinox putting up the email. 

“Oh Jackson” The prime placed his servos on his hips. “What did he say?” 

“He said he wants us to go to Earth”. 

The big bot gave a confused look. “Why dose he want us to go to Earth?” 

Rhinox gave out a sigh. “He said he wants to talks to us in person”. 

Optimus nods. “Contact everyone and tell them to meet up at the ship”. Optimus walks out of the control room. 

After a cycle, everyone got to the Axalon. “So big boss, why did you want us to meet up here” asked the reckless cat Cheetor. 

“We are all going to Earth to meet up with Jackson” Optimus said. 

“Jackson?!” said the smallest member of the group, Rattrap “we haven’t heard from him in a long while”. 

“But it is not a trip to say hi. It serious business” Rhinox said “so no fighting, Rattrap and Dinobot”. 

Dinobot growls “I’m in no mood to fight with the rodent”. 

Rattrap snaps “Shut it Chopperface” 

“What did I just say you two!” 

Optimus Open the slot to the ship. “Everyone get on the ship” he yelled “we don’t have all day” 

The bots walked to ship and got on. 

‘This is going to be a long trip’ Optimus though. ‘Jackson, I hope you can deal with a grumpy velociraptor and a rat’.


	2. Arrival on Earth/Meeting Dakota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the first chapter for being short ,but this one a bit longer.

After 3 mega-cycle and with fighting between Dinobot and Rattrap, they made it to Earth. 

Landing the Axalon and opening the slot. 

“Everyone out!” Optimus yelled “except Rattrap and Dinobot”. 

Everyone got out and the three remaining boys were the only ones. 

“Ok you two. I don’t want any fighting. I know how much you hate each other ,but we are on Earth and don’t want any of the humans think we are crazy”. 

Optimus sigh “So I want you to say away from each other. Don’t even look at each other. Got it!” 

Dinobot lets out a growl. “Dinobot?” “Yes sir” Dinobot said and walked onto the slot and head down, out of the ship. 

“Rattap?” The small rat nods. “Yeah, I got it big boss”. He walked to the slot and Optimus follow. 

“Is there something wrong Rattrap?” the big bot asked 

“I’m fine” Rattrap answered, not looking up. 

“Alright” Optimus thought about something ‘there something wrong’ 

They made it to the bottom and got off. 

“Alright let go” Optimus said. The maximals started heading to the base. 

Rattrap try his best to not look at Dinobot. 

Why would he look at the only bot he hated. Well that because he didn’t hated him. 

The little rat had feelings for the velociraptor. He was afraid to say anything. Not even to his best friend. 

They arrived at the base. “Optimus hey” said a voice. 

“Hello Jackson” Optimus said walking to the male. 

“It nice to see all of you again” 

“It great to see you again too Jackson” Cheetor said. 

“What did you want to talk about in person” asked Rhinox. 

“Oh yes. I needed to tell that”. 

“Dad!” 

The bots jumped. “Who was that?” Cheetor asked. 

All of sudden, a girl pop out. “Hey dad” she said. “Dakota what are you doing here?” Jackson asked “your supposed to be in class.” 

“The class ended early” Dakota turned around to see bots. 

“Maximals, meet my daughter Dakota”. “You can call me Dj”. “It is nice to meet you Dakota” Optimus said “Jackson you said that Belle couldn’t have kids”. 

“I’m adopted” Dakota said. “Oh?” 

“Optimus and Rhinox” Jackson said “can we go to a different room to talk”. Optimus nods. 

The three went to a different room. 

“So what are your names?” Dj asked. “I’m Cheetor!” the reckless kid said “and those four are Silverbolt, Tigatron, Blackarachnia and, Airazor”. They are greeted her.

“How about those two?” Tigatron walked up to her. “Those two are Dinobot and Rattrap”. 

Dinobot just growls and Rattrap waves. 

“Hey Kid. Sorry about Chopperface over here, he in a bad mood”. 

Dinobt growls more and turns to him. “Because of you Vermin!” “It not my fault Dino breath!” 

“Guys not now!” Cheetor ran over and try to pull them apart. “Please. Not in front of Miss.Dakota” Sliverbolt said going over to help Cheetor. 

“We are sorry about them” said Airazor. “They are like that” Blackarachnia added.

“They seem cool. I like them” 

Both Airazor and Blackarachnia gave a confused look. 

“You are one weird girl, Dakota” Blackarchnia said. 

“Dakota just smiles and watches Dinobot and Rattrap fight.


End file.
